moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Living Dead (1990) - Extras
Ben arrives at the farmhouse in a pickup truck and runs over a zombie. However, that zombie is later shown to still be crawling. * Ben attacks a zombie in the kitchen and kills it by stabbing its brain with the end of a crowbar. * A fat zombie (later identified as Tom's uncle Rege) attacks Barbra in the living room. Barbra kills it by bludgeoning it in the head with a fire poker. * The zombie that Ben ran over earlier is still active, but has been rendered immobile after its legs and lower back were broken. Ben steps out to finish it off by impaling its brain with his crowbar. * Ben goes upstairs and finds a corpse on the landing. The corpse has a bullet hole in its head and one of its arms is missing. * A zombie smashes through the window as the survivors try to board it up. It falls in and Barbra shoots it in the head with a shotgun. * Barbra shoots another zombie as it walks in through the broken window. She shoots it three times in the torso, ranting about whether it is alive or dead and showing clear signs that she's losing her sanity. She then fires a fourth round into the ghoul's head. * When Barbra opens the back door to search Uncle Rege's body for the keys to the gas pump, she finds that the zombie that killed her brother back at the cemetery has made it to the house. Barbra takes her revenge and shoots the creature in the head. * A zombie with a mortuary tag on its wrist is shot by Barbra. * The arm of a zombie breaks through a gap in the window barricade, but Barbra pokes her rifle through the gap and fires. * Tom shoots a zombie that tries to reach up for him on the back of his pickup truck. * Barbra can be seen firing through a gap in a boarded window. Her targets are not shown, however, so it is unclear how many zombies (if any) she kills. * Cooper wrests the rifle from Barbra, but wastes his ammo with careless shots and fails to kill any of the zombies. * A zombified cop lurches through an open door and Ben and Barbra beat it down, taking off its belt and taking its two handguns. * After a shoot-out with Cooper, the front door is left hanging open. Ben shoots a zombie that lumbers in using the handgun he took from the zombified cop. * Barbra flees from the house as it is overrun with the undead. As she watches a group of zombies feed on the flash-fried corpse of Tom, a zombie woman carrying a doll attacks her. Barbra shoots the doll-holding zombie with a handgun. * Outside the house, a zombie has caught a live mouse and eats it as another zombie looks on with what seems to be an expression of awe on its face. * After Barbra is rescued, she stays at a campsite where a group of vigilantes are shooting several still-active zombies that have been hung from a tree. * Barbra returns to the house with the posse who manage to clear the area of undead and pile the bodies up for incineration. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Night of the Living Dead (1990)